Conffesion
by AhharuKurai
Summary: IchiRuki Drabble — Sabes Rukia, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, ¿vamos? — — Si, y… de que… ¿de qué quieres hablar Ichigo? — — Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos — Un lugar, una confesion, se pensara, "Sere correspondido o solo me ve como una amiga


— ¿Me acompañas? — dos simples palabras pronunciadas por la persona que más nerviosa le pone, las palabras iban acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa

— Claro — respondió firme la chica, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Ambos estaban juntos, no muy lejos de un parque, el mayor de pie y la azabache sentada apoyada a un árbol aprovechando su sombra, uno y otro se miraban fijamente a los ojos proyectando en sus miradas cariño y tal vez amor "tal vez…" esa palabra antes de "amor" la hacía entristecer

La pelinegro tomo la mano del chico quien poco antes se la había extendido en señal de querer ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Caminaron juntos, la menor solo iba dos pasos detrás del pelinaranja, se encontraba nerviosa, y algo pensativa, de pronto el más alto se detuvo provocando que Rukia estuviera a punto de chocar contra su espalda

— Sabes Rukia, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí, ¿vamos? —

— Si, y… de que… ¿de qué quieres hablar Ichigo? — "Por Dios, no pude disimular" su nerviosismo la hacía tartamudear, se sentía un poco torpe

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos —la chica de ojos negros tuvo un leve sonrojo no muy notable para su dicha, desvió la mirada para que el ojiambar no lo notara, esa sonrisa que le regalo no ayudaba mucho en la situación

Siguieron caminando, subiendo una pequeña cuesta, los acompañaba el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario era un silencio que los hacía sentir ¿feliz?, la verdad no sabían lo único que tenían en mente era estar el uno con el otro, "como quisiera que Ichigo se fijara en mi" en la mente de la azabache existía solo ese pensamiento, al instante bajo la mirada, sabía que eso sería imposible, en la mente del más alto prevalecían las mismas palabras "espero que Rukia me corresponda" estaba un poco inseguro, tenía miedo de que la menor solo lo viera como un amigo mas, él quería sentirse amado y correspondido por esa hermosa azabache y cautivarse en sus ojos negros como el cielo de noche, este sería el momento en que se le declararía a su "amiga", comenzó a tensarse al notar que estaba llegando al dichoso lugar antes mencionado por Ichigo

Era una especie de mirador, llegaron al sitio justo detrás de una casa abandonada, tenía una vista perfecta, a la lejanía se observaba una pequeña bahía proveniente del lugar, ambos se sentaron apoyándose a la pared de la vieja casa, observando el hermoso espectáculo que la naturaleza les regalaba

— Es un bello atardecer, no lo crees Rukia —

— Si, es hermoso — la menor se encontraba medio embobada con el bello panorama

Ichigo se acerco un poco más a la chica, la tomo de la cintura y le tomo del mentón haciendo que ambas miradas chocaran

— Rukia, si te pido un beso, ¿me lo darías? — sus ojos no perdían de vista los negros de la pelinegro

— Si — la respuesta de ella fue firme pero acompañado de una bella sonrisa, tenían los rostros muy cerca, sentían sus respiraciones chocar, el pelinaranja acerco lentamente sus labios hasta apresar con su boca los labios de la azabache, comenzaron con un beso suave y con ternura pero poco a poco fue cambiando a uno más profundo y apasionado, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban y sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más, fueron separándose lentamente debido a la falta de aire, pero sus miradas nunca se desviaron, solamente se veían fijamente como si todo a su alrededor no existiera

— Rukia, te amo — el chico tomo entre sus brazos a la de mirada azabache, apresándola en un abrazo lleno de ternura y amor, la chica correspondió el abrazo de su pareja, mientras comenzó a tener un leve temblor que el mayor noto

— Rukia, estas bien… estas… ¿llorando? — Ichigo le tomo nuevamente de la quijada para poder verlo a los ojos azul cielo

— ¿Seguirás queriéndome en la mañana? — pregunto la joven escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor

— Para toda la vida, amor — se abrazaron aun más fuerte para comenzar de nuevo con otro beso aun más apasionado que el primero

Ambos estaban felices, sentirse correspondidos por la persona que aman, nunca olvidarían ese día, mucho menos el bello lugar que los acompaño y fue testigo del amor correspondido de cada uno, desde ahora en adelante no serian solo amigos, ahora eran amigos y para dicha de ambos algo más, ahora serian pareja.


End file.
